Elite Corps Among Squads: Grave Squad
by EcoMagic
Summary: Marshal Commander Dunkel was the leader of the 66th Slaughter Corps. However, before that, he was a Major of a Republic Commando squad named Grave Squad, with members Doomed, Hope, and Citadel. The journey they went through before Grave Squad fell is told here. What happened to Grave Squad, and why is Dunkel now with 66th Slaughter Corps? This tale will tell.
1. Chapter 1: To Train a Commando

**Chapter 1**

**To Train a Commando**

* * *

><p><em>"Dunkel, I dare say you are one of the best commandos I have ever trained, if not the best. However, you and your squad as a hole can easily do well with improvement. Remember that, Dunkel, and MAYBE you can do great things."<em>

_-Walon Vau_

* * *

><p>"The batch has failed then," a tall figure said. She had a lengthy neck and a soothing tone in her voice. "Wait, I believe one is still alive..."<p>

"Amazing how a whole batch of clones can die yet one can survive," said another figure with almost the exact same traits as the previous one, "Zerd Terrorly's DNA wasn't wasted after all."

One of the figures, who were both identified as Kaminoans, stepped towards the surviving clone in one of the many Kamino cloning chambers. "Hello, young one. Your designation will be arcee, six-six-oh-three. You are truly something special we had to brew up, as you were the only survivor of your batch... Because of that, we will need to pair you up with three different brothers for your squad, for you are Grave Squad... four clone troopers who are an elite unit. That elite unit, is a commando. You will be trained to be deadlier than your more common brothers, and you will be an excellent team... You, will be the leader of Grave Squad... Good luck."

Then, right after that, RC-6603 fell to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Watch your left, nine-oh! We got company from the east!" shouted RC-4319. The Citadel Challenge was going underway for Grave Squad, and it was their one-way ticket to victory and success in the army. There was a giant wall with a flag on top. They needed to clear the area and climb the wall and capture that flag. It might of sounded simple, till you figure out how many things are shooting at you at once.<p>

All of the commandos wore training commando armor. They also all wore cadet armor helmets along with their armor. They all were marked in red colors and some black stripes.

"One-nine, on me! Nine-oh and one-one cover our sides and we will help you up afterwards, move out!" RC-6603 ordered his squad.

"On it, oh-three! Let's go, nine-oh!" RC-4311 shouted over. He and RC-4190 ran to the west of the Citadel while RC-6603 and RC-4319 stuck to the middle, both pairs shooting at the closest targets.

RC-6603 and RC-4319 were nearly at the tower when they heard shots from behind them, they rolled into cover while firing, but they saw the shots didn't go by them. They took a glimpse back and saw that RC-4190 was shot. RC-4311 had just picked him up over his shoulders, however he couldn't shoot.

"Well, they're doomed since nine-oh is down..." muttered RC-6603, "Heh, that's a good nickname for nine-oh, I'm calling him that for now on."

"Oh-three, what should we do?" RC-4319 turned to RC-6603 asked, "They seem like they need some hope right now,"

"Alright, 'Hope,' go save them, but I doubt it would do that much," RC-6603 responded to RC-4319, now nicknamed Hope.

"Well, you seem to be nicknaming all of us for us, so I know a perfect name for you. You're dark, in the brutal way, not lighting, and use mandalorian tactics a lot... So I'll say your nickname is Dunkel, the mando'a word for dark. Take it and keep it, because some of the others think you're pretty cruel," Hope joked, then he ran out to help Doomed and RC-4311.

"Great, three man on one side, and then there is me... Time to move forward," Dunkel muttered to himself. He held his DC-17m some more and ran to the wall, shooting at the droids.

"And he is going ahead of us... watch him fail," RC-4311 whispered to Hope and the paralyzed Doomed. They both chuckled slightly, but they continued to shoot at droids to help him.

Dunkel got to the wall and grappled to the top turret. On his way up, he shot each of the other turrets he passed by, then when he finally got on top of the last one, he backflipped and shot it down. The other three commandos stared as Dunkel dashed to the flag. They thought he was gonna grab the flag without him, and they glared at him. However, surprisingly, Dunkel grappled RC-4311 and Hope and pulled them towards him. RC-4311 continued to grip on to Doomed, so he was dragged up as well.

Hastily, Dunkel pulled all three of them up with almost no help needed from them. As soon as all three of them were up, they all sprinted to the flag, and Dunkel pulled it up and waved it, and the Citadel Challenge ended.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing job, guys!" Hope proclaimed joyfully, "Did you see the look on their faces when we finished? We must of done an amazing job!"<p>

"You have said we have done an amazing job twenty times now, you can at least use a different word for it," Dunkel muttered. The commandos were walking to their beds assigned to them.

"Man, that was different than I thought it was," RC-4311 shared, "I think it was a living... hmm,"

"It was a living Citadel, Citadel," Doomed spoke for him, "And I'm calling you Citadel from now on because that is how I finished your quote and 'I think it was a living...' seems to be your catchphrase now. Good night."

Doomed then lied down on his bed without waiting for Citadel's response. "Oh come on," Citadel muttered. Dunkel, Hope and Citadel joined Doomed by going to sleep in their own beds. The beds then pulled themselves into the wall and everything was darkened.

* * *

><p>Months later, it was time for the Republic to move out.<p>

Dunkel watched out as Republic troopers ran to LAATs. Kamino was raining down pretty hard. He watched as Delta Squad took off in four different LAATs, and began to wonder when Doomed, Citadel, and Hope would arrive. Then finally they arrived. Hope took some clone troopers with him into one LAAT and took off, then Doom did the same thing. Citadel ran by and stopped in front of Dunkel.

"Sir, we are going to be splitting up," Citadel informed Dunkel, "You heard the rest of the orders, we will meet up at the rendezvous point, just as planned. Meet you there, oh-three!"

Dunkel nodded, "Alright, Citadel. Make sure to get there in time, we can't be behind schedule," Dunkel reminded him.

"Of course, oh-three. Meet you there, Major!"

"Move along, Captain, you shouldn't delay either," Dunkel ordered him, and Citadel ran off to a LAAT that had just landed behind him and helped some clone troopers up. Dunkel then ran towards another LAAT and he as well helped clone troopers get aboard. "Moving out to Geonosis at last," Dunkel told some of the clone troopers, and their LAAT shut its doors and flew off.


	2. Chapter 2: Dust Hole

**Chapter 2**

**Dust Hole**

* * *

><p><em>"RC-6603, this is CC-9650, your new adivsor for Grave Squad. You and your squad are to find Geonosian commander Nar Gutts. You will find him underground in his lair. Go there and eliminate him. Leave no Geonosian alive, and you will have complete victory. Fair warning, they might have droids in there as well you will have to deal with. Before you get to your target, oh-three, make sure you rendezvous with Grave Squad. You will need them for the mission. Just note some of your squad members may be in the cave before you, so don't go looking everywhere, oh-three. Advisor out."<em>

_-Captain Bullseye to squad lead of Grave Squad, Major Dunkel_

* * *

><p>The blast doors to the LAAT finally opened fully. Dust flew into Dunkel's helmet as the LAAT zoomed by many forces already on the ground. Already he was getting dirty. Not exactly bad in his opinion, the dust offered good camouflage on Geonosis. It was good for it to come now as well, because if he rolled in the middle of the battle ground to get full camouflage he'd be dead sooner than later.<p>

The image of Bullseye disappeared from the LAAT, and some of the clones looked at him and his armor. His armor was painted all black except for red markings on it. He had a pauldron colored red and a kama that is pitch black, with red on the top of the belt holding it up. The armor where the top of his chest would be was red and so were the back of his gauntlet's hands and kneecaps. His helmet's T-shaped visor glowed red in the darkness of the LAAT, something the others' helmet's visors did not.

"Check out that armor, he looks like he's worth a million bucks," one of the clone troopers whispered to the other.

The other replied back, "Worth of scrap metal, he looks more like a droid to me." Dunkel turned his head at the clone trooper, who stopped chuckling at his joke when the glow from Dunkel's helmet stared right at him. "Sorry, sir... I just never seen Katarn-class armor before. Especially one painted black instead of grey."

Dunkel stared back out of the LAAT. They were one of the LAATs more to the right of the rest. He looked out in the direction closest to seeing the area with no LAATs. In the way he saw another LAAT. There were four clones inside of it; A commander, a captain, and two sergeants.

"Any day now, Falcon," Dunkel yelled back to the pilot of the LAAT.

"Sorry, Major, we appear to be in heavy traffic please hold your complaints till the end of the trip," the pilot, Falcon shouted into the back of the LAAT. Dunkel grunted once more and looked out at the other LAAT.

All of the sudden, the LAAT shook. It kept shaking and a few clones not hanging on fell out. And then the LAAT span in full circles as it flew towards the ground. "What's going on- Aaaah!" said a clone trooper as he flew out the door. Dunkel was still hanging on calmly to the handles on the roof. Part of the LAAT's wing flew off, and it seemed to have hit another LAAT, however that LAAT didn't crash. It might of been the LAAT Dunkel was just looking at, however he couldn't tell or seemed to care.

Finally, the LAAT was about to hit the ground. Dunkel leaped out of the LAAT just before it crashed. Only a few clone troopers left in the LAAT noticed and followed Dunkel's movement. The LAAT crashed into the nearby wall of rocks.

Dunkel walked up to the cockpit, where Falcon was dead. "Went too fast on the road. Won't be taking services again," he said to the body. After his dark humor, he then grabbed his blaster, a DC-17m, from the ground and ran off.

* * *

><p>Now far and separated from the clone squad he was in the LAAT with, Dunkel blasted down battle droids who got in his way. Each droid had one shot one kill as Dunkel popped their heads off. Oil splashed on to his visor and ground, however his HUD helped clean it off. When he charged by clone troopers, they stopped for a second and stared, causing them to get shot if they weren't careful enough.<p>

"Hey take a look at that one! Another commando! We're gonna win this for sure now!" a clone trooper shouted as he ducked to dodge a shot. Dunkel didn't say anything and kept pushing ahead shooting droids.

"Oh-three this is your advisor. Nine-oh is coming up ahead, keep a look out for him. I believe one-one and one-nine have gone ahead into the cave, so don't keep looking for them until you follow in behind them," CC-9650 said into Dunkel's helmet.

"Should I let him know we are still heading to a party?" Dunkel asked the advisor.

"You can remind them later, for now you need to crash it," CC-9650 replied.

"I believe Hope and Citadel are doing that before we even get the chance to arrive," Dunkel said back.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Advisor out," CC-9640 said, and he went silent in Dunkel's ear.

"Time to clean up another after party," Dunkel said to himself.

* * *

><p>After a lot droids were turned into bunches of scrap, Dunkel climbed up a small hill as he heard one man shooting ahead. The shots were all fast paced as a normal DC-17m or DC-15a, however it sounded like a DC-17m. It might of had a sniper attachment to it. If that was the case, Dunkel knew who it was.<p>

He stepped up on top of the hill and rolled to a barrier. He looked to his left while leaning against it and there he saw the sharpshooter. It was Doomed.

"Hey oh-three. Just getting the daily routine out of the way... okay I shot the hundredth let's go," Doomed said, not as quick as usual. He warmed up to Dunkel, just like everyone else in the squad had.

"Bullseye wanted me to remind you we have a party to go to," Dunkel had said.

Doomed wore Katarn-class armor like Dunkel. He wore a kama and pauldron, his pauldron being yellow and having a yellow star in the middle of it and his kama being black with yellow lightning bolts on both front sides of the kama. His wrists and bottom of legs were yellow as well as the bottom left side of his helmet. His T-shaped visor was also glowed red, like Dunkel's, and is what stopped the yellow paint on his helmet.

"Thanks for remembering Nar Gutts's birthday! He will be so happy, come this way!" Doomed told Dunkel, and they finished shooting droids and ran down the hill.


End file.
